


The Road We Travel

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grieving, M/M, Pilgrimage, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: “Hux, I don’t understand why we’re crossing the country going to all these lame ass places.”Hux and Kylo go on a trip cross country that has a very deep meaning for Hux.





	The Road We Travel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kylux cantina ages and ages ago. Theme was 'pilgrimage' I believe

“Hux, I don’t understand why we’re crossing the country going to all these lame ass places.” Kylo says as he consults the programmed GPS and makes a left turn at the next intersection in what seems to him like the middle of nowhere. He can’t even remember the last time they saw a city; this entire trip has been all small towns. “Sure, I’ve never been to Salvation Mountain before, and this last one, the Paper House is very you, considering you’re practically married to your work. But some of these places are downright weird. I mean the world’s biggest ball of paint? Why is that even a thing? Who goes ‘well what we need is a gigantic ball of paint’ and then makes it?”

From the passenger seat Hux says nothing, his gaze is locked out the window as they make their way to the next destination on the list that Hux had given Hux at the beginning of this road trip. It worries Kylo a little, he’s noticed that with every roadside attraction that they visit Hux is becoming more and more sullen and withdrawn. It’s weird because usually that’s Kylo schtick.

Maybe it’s that Hux finds the places they’re visiting are just underwhelming? In that case what is the point of going on this trip in the first place? Kylo’s not sure if it’s Hux’s attention waning as they continue their journey or if it’s something else.

According to the GPS the next attraction is The Redstone Rocket in Warren, New Hampshire; this one at least sounded interesting and Hux likes military stuff so Kylo is sure that it’s bound to cheer him up.

When they check into a motel for the night, Hux seems even more subdued than ever. He barely eats anything and insists on going to bed early. When Kylo tries to confront him about his mood, he’s honestly getting really worried! Hux gives him a pat on the arm and thanks Kylo for putting up with him and his whims.  

 “You’ve been really great Kylo, I appreciate it. There’s just one more place and then we’ll be done, I promise.” Hux’s gaze is distant and it’s almost like he doesn’t see Kylo even though he’s staring right at him

As much as Kylo wants to argue with him, about what he doesn’t know, he holds his tongue because there’s something about Hux that seems fragile in this moment. As though if Kylo says or does the wrong thing Hux will just fade away.

Kylo doesn’t understand at all. When Hux had asked Kylo to drive across the country with him before they started university, he hadn’t known what to think of the odd request. Hux never wants to go anywhere and then suddenly this trip across the country?  

Now he’s not only confused but worried about his boyfriend’s health. The way Hux is acting is scaring him and he doesn’t know what to do. Hux is usually the rock in their relationship, helping to keep Kylo balanced and is always there even when things get really bad and Kylo wants to just break things. Every single time Hux is there, whether on the phone or in person to help Kylo calm down and then aid him in dealing with the after affects of his anger.

It’s up to Kylo to be here for whatever Hux may need.

It doesn’t make the fear he has for Hux fade away though and that night in bed Kylo holds Hux tightly to his chest, afraid that this whole trip has been a lead up to him losing Hux somehow. He wonders if he’s a coward for not voicing his thoughts about it.

The next day they head to Scarborough, Maine.

Lenny the 1,700lbs chocolate mouse is not all that interesting; really the sight of it does little more than make Kylo kind of crave a shit tonne of chocolate. Hux is standing there staring at the thing as though it holds all of life’s answers and Kylo decides to leave him to it for now.

It’s only by happenstance that he catches sight of the picture on the wall when he turns to find something interesting to look at.

There’s nothing overly remarkable about the photo, it’s one of dozens on the wall. Still the overhead lights flash just right, illuminating the red hair of both mother and child that are in the photo. It’s the colour of the hair that draws Kylo to it. Even though he can’t be more than six in the picture, Kylo recognizes Hux right away.

“Thirteen years ago, Mother and I made a journey from Maine to California.” Hux says, coming to stand next to him. “She made it seem as though it was a vacation, but it was really just so that she could deliver me to my father. She was really sick and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take care of me anymore.”

Kylo watches as Hux reaches up to rest his fingers over his mother’s picture, he doesn’t dare say a word. “Ten years ago, tomorrow, she passed away from cancer. . . I never got to go to her funeral and I was never allowed to come up here myself. Now that I’m graduated high school and preparing to go off on my own I needed to visit her grave, and I wanted to take the same path we took all those years ago. I have to show her that despite Brendol’s crappy parenting, I still became someone that I hope that she’d be proud of.”

When the first tears begin to fall, Kylo pulls Hux into his arms in a comforting embrace. “She knows baby, she’s probably been watching over you all this time seeing what an amazing person you’ve grown up to be.”

The comment only causes a fresh wave of tears to dampen the front of Kylo’s shirt. He doesn’t mind though because Hux needed this. For all the times Hux has been Kylo’s strength, Kylo is honoured to be able to return the favour and to help him on this pilgrimage.


End file.
